wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Król Dżumiec
__NOEDITSECTION__ Bogowie znoszą i potwierdzają w królach czyny, które są źródłem ich przerażeń, gdy je popełnia motłoch.'' Buckhurst: "Ferrex et Porrex" W noc październikową, około północy, za dostojnego panowania Edwarda III, dwaj majtkowie należący do załogi "Free-and-Easy", kupieckiego dwumasztowca, który kursował pomiędzy Ekluzą (w Belgii) a Tamizą i który w tym czasie zarzucił kotwicę w tej rzece, upajali się swym pobytem w sali pewnej oberży, w parafii sw. Andrzeja, w Londynie - która ta oberża miała za godło konterfekt - wesołego wilka morskiego. Sala - mimo lichej budowy, mimo szczerniałości od dymu, niskiego pułapu i podobieństwa do wszystkich zresztą karczem owej epoki, w oczach, dziwolążnych gromadek rozrzuconych tam i ówdzie opojów, wcale niezgorzej opowiadała swemu przeznaczeniu. Wśród owych gromadek dwaj nasi majtkowie tworzyli - najciekawszą, jeśli nie najbardziej godną uwagi. Ów, co się zdawał pierworodniejszy i towarzysza swego charakterystycznie Udźcem przezywał, niepomiernie też wzrostem owej dwójcy przodował. Miał - bez mała sześć i pół stóp wysokości i nałogowe pochylenie ramion było snadź nieodpartym wynikiem tak niesłychanej postawy. Jego naddatek wzwyż był - bardziej niż zrównoważony innymi skądinąd niedoborami. Był wyjątkowo szczupły - i, zdaniem swych przyjaciół, mógł z powodzeniem zastąpić po pijanemu - wstęgę bandery na wierzchole masztu, zaś na czczo - drzewce trójkątnego żagla. Wszakże te i tym podobne żarty nigdy nie poruszały mięśni śmiechu wilka morskiego. Pomimo wybitnych policzków, olbrzymiego i krogulczego nosa, obciętego podbródka, pomimo wreszcie osunięcia się dolnej żuchwy i wypuklizny przeogromnych, białych oczu - wyraz jego oblicza, aczkolwiek napiętnowanego pewną odmianą mrukliwej dla wszechrzeczy obojętności, był nad wszelki opis i nad wszelkie naśladownictwo - uroczysty i poważny. Młodszy wiekiem majtek całokształtem zewnętrznego wyglądu zgoła wyodrębniał się i o d w z a j e m n i a ł swemu towarzyszowi. Dwoje nóg kabłąkowatych i przykucliwych dźwigało jego ciężką i krępą osobę, zaś osobliwie krótkie i grube ręce, zakończone pięściami nieprzeciętnych pomiarów, zwisały, kołysząc się na strony, jak łapy żółwia morskiego. Skrzyły się drobne, nieokreślonego koloru, głęboko osadzone we łbie ślepia. Nos znalazł swój stały pochówek w bryle cielska, które oblekało gębę okrągłą, pulchną i czerwoną, a gruba górna warga wygodnie spoczywała na jeszcze grubszej dolnej z wyrazem osobistego zadowolenia, które właściciel obojga zwiększał nałogiem zwilżania swych warg od czasu do czasu jęzorem. Ten, popatrując na swego sąsiada, już to słupiał, już to uśmiechał się szyderczo. I czasem, gdy spojrzał mu oko w oko, purpurowiał jak słońce, gdy przed zachodem spogląda ze szczytów skał Ben-Nerisu. Toć urozmaicona i przypadków pełna była w pierwszych godzinach nocnych pielgrzymka dostojnej dwójki po oberżach okolicznych. I najsutsze zasoby pieniężne nie przetrwają wieków, toteż do oberży, o której mowa, przyjaciele nasi pokwapili się z pustą kieszenią. Ni mniej, ni więcej, jeno, w chwili gdy się właściwie opowieść nasza zaczyna, Udziec i jego towarzysz Hugh Tarpaulin siedzieli w pośrodku sali i, wsparłszy obydwa łokcie na obszernym, dębowym stole, ukryli twarze w dłoniach. Udzieliwszy bezpiecznego schroniska zawartości pokaźnej butli nie opłaconego zgoła humming-stuff'u, nie bez zdziwienia i nie bez oburzenia zerkali ukosem na złowieszcze wyrazy: "Nic na kredę", kreślone na ścianie kredą - tą bezczelną kredą, która ma śmiałość zaznaczenia swojej nieobecności. Nie dlatego, iżby zdolność czytania kreślonych liter, uchodząca wśród ówczesnego tłumu za nieco mniej kabalistyczną od sztuki onychże kreślenia - mogła być, ściśle biorąc, policzona za winę obydwom wychowańcom morza, lecz, mówiąc po prawdzie, była w kształcie liter jakowaś pokrętność, a w całości rodzaj trudnego do opisania - wykolejenia, które, zdaniem obydwu marynarzy, zapowiadały jakąś przeklętą klęskę i słotę i wobec których postanowili natychmiast obydwaj - według metaforycznej umowy Udźca - czuwać przy pompach, zwinąć żagle i dybać przed się wbrew wiatrom. A zatem, wysączywszy resztę ale'u i gruntownie zapiąwszy swe kubraki, porwali się ostatecznie ku drzwiom. Tarpaulin, co prawda, po dwakroć nawiedził wnętrze kominka, nie odróżniając go od drzwi, lecz koniec końcem ucieczka powiodła się szczęśliwie i w pół godziny po północy dwaj nasi bohaterzy paradowali na wietrze, raźnie krocząc poprzez ciemną uliczkę w kierunku schodów Św. Andrzeja, ścigani z zapałem przez oberżystkę Wesołego Wilka Morskiego. Na wiele lat przed i po epoce, w której odbywa się ta opowieść dramatyczna, w całej Anglii, a przede wszystkim w stolicy, rozlegał się okrzyk złowrogi: Dżuma! Stare Miasto było po większej części wyludnione i w tych straszliwych, z Tamizą sąsiadujących dzielnicach, w pośród zaułków i przecznic ciemnych, wąskich a brudnych, które Demon Dżumy, jak wówczas przypuszczano, obrał na miejsce swoich narodzin - nie można było, nawet krocząc jak najdumniej, spotkać nic prócz Przerażeń, Lęków i Zabobonów. Dzielnice owe z rozkazu króla zostały wyklęte i nie wolno było nikomu - pod karą śmierci - przenikać do ich okropnych samotni. Mimo to - ani dekret monarchy, ani olbrzymie zapory, wznoszone w progach ulic, ani możliwość potwornej śmierci, niemal w okamgnieniu pochłaniającej zuchwalca, którego żadne niebezpieczeństwo nie mogło zniechęcić do przygód - nic nie powściągało dłoni nocnych opryszków od ogałacania pustych i bezludnych domostw z żelastwa, miedzi, ołowiu i wreszcie ze wszelkiego rodzaju przedmiotów, które mogły stać się źródłem jakiegokolwiek zysku. Co zima, przy dorocznym usuwaniu zapór, stwierdzano szczegółowo, że zamki, rygle i skrytki podziemne zbyt niedostatecznie strzegły sutych zapasów wina i likierów, które - wobec trudności i niebezpieczeństw towarzyszących zmianie miejsca - spora część pewnych kupców - posiadaczy sklepów okolicznych pod przymusem konieczności na czas wygnania powierzyła tak niedostatecznej poręce. Wszakże mało kto wśród zdjętego przerażeniem motłochu uważał swoje czyny za dzieło rąk ludzkich. Duchy i Gobeliny moru, Demony febry były zdaniem tłumu rzeczywistymi sprawcami klęski, i raczono się wzajem a nieustannie mrożącymi krew baśniami o nich, tak iż całe mnóstwo napiętnowanych budynków zgroza na czas długi osnuła na kształt całunu, sam zaś opryszek, częstokroć zmartwiały od zabobonnego a własnymi grabieżami wywołanego strachu, obszerny okręg wyklętej dzielnicy pozostawiał na pastwę - ciemnościom, milczeniom, dżumie i śmierci. Właśnie u jednej ze straszliwych a wyżej już wspomnianych zapór, która przekleństwem znaczyła przestrzeń poza sobą, Udziec i czcigodny Hugh Tarpaulin, którzy na łeb na szyję wtłoczyli się w zaułek, spotkali nagłą swym poskokom przeszkodę. Nie było nawet mowy o odwrocie, a nie było czasu do stracenia - ze względu na tę okoliczność, iż pogoń wisiała im niemal nad karkiem. Dla rdzennych marynarzy wdrapanie się na z gruba ciosaną ścienicę znaczyło tyle, co splunięcie od niechcenia. Podjudzeni dwoistym zagrzewkiem gonitwy i likierów, odważnie przeskoczyli na tamtą stronę, po czym, ponawiając swój bieg pijany z dodatkiem krzyków i ryków, zaprzepaścili się wkrótce w onych zawiłych i wyziewnych otchłaniach. Gdyby nie to, iż byli pijani aż do utraty najniezbędniejszych zmysłów, groza położenia sparaliżowałaby im chwiejne kroki. Chłód i mgła trwały w powietrzu. Na wysokiej i tęgiej murawie, która sięgała im po kostki, bruk wyważony leżał w bezładzie piekielnym. Zwaliska domów zagradzały ulice. Najsmrodliwsze i najśmiertelniejsze wyziewy panoszyły się wszędy - i dzięki owej bladej jaśni, która nawet o północy wysnuwa się zawsze z atmosfery oparnej i dżumnej, można było rozpoznać - poległe w alejach i zaułkach lub gnijące w domostwach bez okien - ścierwo opryszków nocnych, których dłoń dżumy znieruchomiła w chwili spełniania ich czynności. Wszakże takie oto obrazy, wrażenia i przeszkody nie były w mocy powściągnąć biegu dwóch drabów, którzy w ogóle, a tej nocy szczególnie odważni, pełni po gardła otuchy i humming-stuff'u, nieustraszenie wtoczyliby się w samą paszczę śmierci po linii tyle prostej, ile na to stan ich obecny przyzwalał. Przodem - wciąż przodem biegł złowrogi Udziec, budząc echa uroczystej pustki porykiem, podobnym do straszliwego, wojennego wycia Indian, zaś u jego boku - wciąż i wciąż toczył się przysadzisty Tarpaulin, uczepiony do kubraka zręczniejszego odeń towarzysza, i prześcigał nawet najwaleczniejsze tego ostatniego wysiłki w sztuce wokalnej - za pomocą k o n t r a b a s o w y c h porykiwań, dobytych z suteren swych płuc gromowładnych. Dotarli oczywiście do samego gniazda dżumy. Z każdym krokiem, a raczej z każdym koźlim skokiem świat przed nimi stawał się coraz groźniejszy i coraz bardziej zapowietrzony, a ścieżki coraz węższe i coraz bardziej zwikłane. Olbrzymie kamienie i bele spadały od czasu do czasu ze skołatanych dachów, aby swym cięzkim i bolesnym upadkiem świadczyć o niezwykłej wysokości budynków dookolnych, i gdy trza było sił przyłożyć dla utorowania drogi poprzez częste usypiska gruzów, zdarzało się nieraz, iż dłoń ich zmacała szkielet lub ugrzęzła w pogniłych zwłokach. Wtem - ni stąd, ni zowąd - marynarze nasi potknęli się o próg obszernego budynku o wyglądzie złowieszczym. Przenikliwszy, niż dotąd, poryk wyrwał się z gardzieli oczajduszy Udźca, a zawtórzył mu od wewnątrz pośpieszny, niezwłoczny wybuch dzikich, demonicznych okrzyków - niemal pogrzmień śmiechu. Nie ulękłszy się owych dźwięków, które samym swym rodzajem w podobnym miejscu i w podobnej chwili zdołałby zmrozić krew w piersiach objętych mniej cokolwiek bezpowrotnym pożarem, dwaj nasi opoje podanym ku dołowi łbem ubodli drzwi, wyważyli je i runęli w sam środek czegoś nieokreślonego, klnąc przy tym niemiłosiernie. Sala, do której wpadli, okazała się śpichrzem przedsiębiorcy uroczystości pogrzebowych, lecz rozwarta w narożu podłogi, w pobliżu drzwi, klapa ukazywała cały przestrzał piwnic, których zagłębia, jak głosił brzęk tłuczonych butelczyn, były godnie zaopatrzone w swą tradycyjną zawartość. Na środku sali sterczał stół, na środku stołu tkwiła przesadnie wielka waza, pełna, według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, ponczu. Butle wina i likieru na równi z garncami, dzbanami i lampkami wszelakiego kształtu i wszelakiego rodzaju obficie były rozrzucone tu i ówdzie po stole. Wokół stołu na kobyłkach spod trumien siedziało towarzystwo z sześciorga złożone osób. Postaram się opisać je po kolei. Naprzeciw drzwi i nieco powyżej reszty towarzystwa siedziała osobistość, mająca pozory przodownika uczty. Była to istota odarta niemal z ciała, olbrzymiego wzrostu, i Udziec osłupiał, ujrzawszy wręcz większego od siebie chudziaka. Twarz onej istoty była żółta jako szafran. Żaden atoli rys, z wyjątkiem jednego - jedynego, nie był tak wybitny, aby zasługiwał na opis poszczególny. Owym rysem jedynym było czoło, tak anormalne i tak potwornie wysokie, iż można je było przyrównać czepcowi lub obręczy mięsnej, przyłatanej do głowy rzeczywistej. Wyraz upiornego ugrzecznienia fałdował jej koślawą gębę, a ślepie, jak ślepie wszystkich biesiadników, jarzyły się ową osobliwą szklistością, o którą przyprawia wypar pochłoniętych trunków. Odziany był ów jegomość od stóp do głów w płaszcz z czarnego, suto haftowanego aksamitu, który niedbale falował wokół jego postaci na kształt hiszpańskiej opończy. Głowę miał obficie najeżoną karawaniarskimi pióropuszami, którymi potrząsał w przód i wspak z nieporównanie przesadną chełpliwością, zaś w prawej dłoni dzierżył kość udową ludzką olbrzymich rozmiarów, którą właśnie przed chwilą, jak się zdaje, zdzielił jednego z członków zgromadzenia na znak, iż go do śpiewu powołuje. Naprzeciwko onego jegomości, plecami do drzwi zwrócona, tkwiła jejmość, która mu zgoła nie ustępowała cudacznością swego oblicza. Choć wzrostem dorównywająca opisanej przed chwilą osobistości, nie miała wszakże powodów do uskarżania się na przeciwną przyrodzeniu chudość. Najwidoczniej była w ostatnim okresie puchliny wodnej i kształt jej wielce przypominał olbrzymią baryłę p a ź d z i e r n i k o w e g o p i w a, która - z odbitym u góry dnem - stała tuż obok jej boku, w zakątku komnaty. Twarz jej była osobliwie okrągła, czerwona i obrzmiała, i ta sama odrębność, a raczej brak odrębności, o którym już nadmieniłem z powodu przodownika uczty, piętnował jej oblicze - mianowicie jeden tylko rys jej twarzy zasługiwał na opis szczegółowy. Stało się, iż przenikliwy Tarpaulin zauważył niezwłocznie ogólną oznakę, którą można było zastosować do wszystkich członków towarzystwa: każdy zdawał się zgarniać na wyłączną własność jeden ułamek twarzy. Dla jejmości, o której mowa, ułamkiem owym była - gęba, gęba, która poczynając od prawego ucha, szerzyła się aż do lewego, zakreślając po drodze przeraźliwą otchłań tak, że jej nazbyt krótkie zausznice zwilżały się co chwila w owym przepastnym otworze. Jejmość wszakże nie szczędziła wzelkich ze swej strony zabiegów, aby ustom przestrzegać domknięcia i zachować godność swej postaci. Strój jej stanowił - świeżo nakrochmalony i odprasowany kir, który jej sięgał aż do podbródka, oraz marszczona kryza z powiewnego batystu. Po jej prawym boku siedziała tycia młódka, która się zdawała przewodniczyć zebraniu. Ta zwiewna, drobna istota - drżeniem przesmuklonych palców, sińcami warg i przejrzystym, gorączkowym wypiekiem, piętnującym jej ołowianą skądinąd cerę, zdradzała widoczne oznaki rozszalałych suchot. A jednak znamię dostojnego wykwintu jaśniało w całej jej postaci. Z wdziękiem i zgoła niewymuszenie nosiła na sobie obszerny i nadobny całun z na wskroś wytwornego, indyjskiego samodziału. Warkocze falą kędziorów spływały jej na karczek. Słodki uśmiech igrał na jej ustach, lecz nos bezgranicznie wydłużony, cieniuchny, wężowo skrętny, gibki i opryszczony zwisał o wiele poniżej dolnej wargi. I ów ryjek, mimo powabu, z jakim go przemiejscowiała od czasu do czasu i usuwała językiem już to na prawo, już to na lewo - nadawał jej twarzy wyraz wcale niedwuznaczny. Po drugiej stronie - po lewicy jejmości, dotkniętej wodną puchliną, siedział kusy staruch - obrzmialec, astmatyk i podagryk w jednej osobie. Policzki jego wylegiwały się na ramionach jak dwa wielgaśne bukłaki wina z Oporto. Z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi, z jedną nogą, zasobną w opatrunek i gwoli spoczynku złożoną na stole - miał snadź - pozór człowieka, który czuje prawo do pewnego szacunku. Najwidoczniej czerpał sporo dumy z każdego cala swej przyrodzonej powłoki, lecz osobliwych zadowoleń dostarczało mu ściąganie uwagi powszechnej na swój jaskrawej barwy surdut. Surdut ów niezaprzeczalnie kosztował go niemało pieniędzy i samym swym rodzajem sprawiał, że mu w nim było wielce do twarzy. Użyto nań jednej z tych jedwabnych, po mistrzowsku haftowanych tkanin, stanowiących przynależność chwalebnych godeł, które w Anglii i w innych krajach wieszają w miejscu łacno widocznych, ponad domami wielkich rodzin, w czasie ich nieobecności. W pobok niego, po prawicy przodownika uczty, tkwił jegomość w długich, białych pończochach i bawełnianych majtkach. Całą jego osobą wstrząsała śmieszliwie drgawka nerwowa, którą Tarpaulin przezywał ś m i e r t e l n ą c i ą g o t ą pijaństwa. Jego świeżo wygolone żuchwy krępował ściśle bandaż muślinowy, a ręce, w ten sam sposób przewiązane w napiąstkach, ujmowały mu swobody osobistego posługiwania się zastawą likworów, którą to przezorność, zdaniem Udźca, uzasadniał osobliwie zbydlęciały wyraz jego twarzy hulaszczej. Mimo to para niezwykłych uszu, których bez wątpienia nie mógł trzymać na uwięzi, prężyła się ku górze i od czasu podrygiwała spazmatycznie na odgłos każdego strzelającego z butli korka. Przeciwległy mu - szósty a ostatni osobnik miał pozór osobliwej drętwoty i, dotknięty paraliżem, czuł się chyba nieswojo w nazbyt niedogodnej szacie. Był przyodziany (przyodziewek zapewne jedyny w swym rodzaju) w powabną trumnę ze świeżego całkiem mahoniu. Na czaszce jego - na kształt hełmu - wspierał się kraniec wieka i przysłaniał go, jak rodzaj kaptura, nadając twarzy wyraz trudnej do opisania zalotności. Rękawy zastąpiono wydrążonymi z dwu stron otworami, tyleż dla wygody, ile dla elegancji. Lecz ubiór ten chwilami wzbraniał nieszczęsnemu strojnisiowi tkwić prosto na swym miejscu na wzór reszty towarzyszów i, ponieważ przystawiono go do kobyłki w pochyleniu pod kątem czterdziestu pięciu stopni, tedy obydwie jego obszerne a wybałuszone źrenice - wywracały się i miotały swe straszliwe, białawe gomóły ku pułapom, jakby do cna zdumione własnym ogromem. Przed każdym biesiadnikiem w zastępstwie kielicha stał półczerep ludzki. Nad ich głowami wisiał kościotrup na sznurze, przewiązanym wokół jednej z jego nóg i przytwierdzonym do pierścienia tkwiącego w suficie. Druga noga, wolna od podobnej uwięzi, pod kątem prostym odstrychnęła się od całości, zniewalając pogmatwany i dygotliwy szkielet od pląsów i piruetów, ilekroć powiew wiatru torował sobie ujście przez salę. Czaszka onego straszydła zawierała niezbędną małość płonących żużli, które na wszystką dookolność rzucały światlo migotliwe, lecz silne. I trumnice, i wszelki dobytek przedsiębiorcy pogrzebowego, spiętrzony wokół komnaty i u okien, nie pozwalał żadnemuu promieniowi wyśliznąć się na ulicę. Na widok tego dziwacznego zgromadzenia i jeszcze dziwaczniejszych sprzętów, dwaj nasi marynarze nie zachowali całkowitego poloru, którego można było po nich się spodziewać. Udziec, wsparłszy sie o ścianę, popod którą był się znalazł, opuścił dolną żuchwę jeszcze niżej, niż zazwyczaj, i swe olbrzymie oczy rozwarł, ile mógł, na oścież, podczas gdy Hugh Tarpaulin, pokładając się aż do zrównania poziomu swego nosa z płaszczyzną stolu i uczepiwszy się dlońmi za własne kolana, wybuchnął zgoła zbytecznym i niewczesnym śmiechem, który to śmiech był raczej pełnym dalszych ciągów, hucznym a ogłuszającym porykiem. Wszakże, nie zrażony tak wyjątkowym nieokrzesaniem, wybujały przodownik uczty powitał nieproszonych gości wielce uprzejmym uśmiechem, obdarzył ich pełnym godności skinieniem czarno upierzonej głowy i, powstawszy, ujął każdego pod ramię i zaprowadził do siedliska, które właśnie przed chwilą reszta pozostałych biesiadników sporządziła ku ich potrzebie. Udziec niczemu się bynajmniej nie opierał i usiadł tam gdzie mu wskazano, podczas gdy zalotny Hugh, usuwając swą kobyłkę z honorowego za stołem miejsca, przeniósł wspomniany przybór do pobliża drobnej, w całun wystrojonej suchotnicy, z tęgą radością grzmotnął się tuż obok niej na siedzenie i, czerwonym winem napełniwszy czerep, wyżłopnął go do dna na cześć najściślejszej znajomości. Lecz owo napomknienie sprawiło, iż sztywny jegomość w trumnicy okazał coś w rodzaju szczególnego a najwyższego rozdrażnienia. Mogłyby stąd wyniknąć poważne następstwa, gdyby przewodniczący, grzechocząc po stole swym berłem, nie skupił uwagi obecnych następującą przemową: - Szczęśliwa sposobność, która się nadarza, obowiązuje nas... - Słuchaj no, ty! - przerwał Udziec, niezmiernie poważniejąc w twarzy - słuchaj no krztynę czasu, coć gadam, i powiedz nam, co wy za jedni jesteście, u kaduka, i dokoła jakiej roboty krzątacie się tam, postrojeni niczym czarci z kałuży, i żłopiący niezgorszą g o r z a ł ę naszego czcigodnego druha, Willa Wimble'a - karawaniarza - oraz wszystkie jego, na zimowe leże uciułane, zapasy! Wobec tej nie do wybaczenia próbki złego wychowania, całe dziwaczne zgromadzenie na wpół porwało się z siedzeń i pospiesznie wygardłowało huf diabelskich okrzyków, podobnych do tych, które pierwotnie przykuły uwagę marynarzy. Przewodniczący wszakże pierwszy odzyskał zimna krew i po chwili, z wielką godnością zwracając się do Udźca, rzekł: - Jedynie w drodze najwyższej naszej łaski zadośćuczynimy słusznej ciekawości tyle znamienitych, aczkolwiek nieproszonych gości. Niechże wam tedy będzie wiadomo, iż jestem monarchą tego państwa i panuję tu bezpodzielnie pod imieniem króla Dżumca Pierwszego. Sala niniejsza, którą zbyt niesłusznie posądzaliście o przynależność pod postacią kramu Willowi Wimble'owi, przedsiębiorcy uroczystości pogrzebowych - istocie, nam nie znanej, a której plebejuszowskie nazwisko nigdy - aż do nocy obecnej - nie uraziło naszych uszu królewskich - sala mniejsza, powtarzam, jest Salą Tronową naszego Pałacu, przeznaczoną na miejsce obrad naszego królestwa oraz na inne czynności świętej a wyższej dziedziny. Dostojna Pani, która naprzeciwko zasiadła, jest królową Dżumą, naszą Jaśnie Oświeconą Małżonką. Inne prześwietne oczom waszym dostępne osoby z naszego są rodu i w swych czcigodnych imionach noszą oznakę królewskiego pochodzenia: Jego łaskawość Arcyksiążę Za-Dżumiec, Jego łaskawość książę Po-Mór, Jego łaskawość książę Mucho-Mór i jej Wysokość Jaśnie Oświecona Arcyksiężna A-Morowa. Co się zaś tyczy - dodał - waszego pytania odnośnie do spraw, nad którymi tu obradujemy, niechże nam wolno będzie odrzec, iż należą one do naszych królewskich i osobistych zabiegów i, nie mając innej przynależności, nikogo prócz nas stanowczo nie obchodzą. Lecz, zważywszy owe względy, których moglibyście żądać jako goście i cudzoziemcy, raczymy nadto wam wyjaśnić, iż tej nocy, zasobni w głęboką wiedzę i sumienne badania, zebraliśmy się gwoli doświadczenia, analizy i określenia raz na zawsze niepochwytnej treści, niepojętych zalet oraz istoty wewnętrznej owych nieocenionych skarbów podniebienia, jakimi są wina, ales'y i likiery tej tu przewybornej stolicy - i ażeby, tak oto czyniąc, nie tylko dokonać powziętego zamiaru, lecz i zwiększyć jednocześnie rzetelne zyski owego władcy, który nie z tego jest świata, który nam wszystkim króluje, którego państwo nie ma granic, a którego imię jest - Śmierć! - Którego imię jest Davy Jones! - zawołał Tarpaulin, podając pobliskkiej damie pełen czerep likieru i nalewając sobie - drugi. - Nieuk, do niczego! - rzekł przewodniczący, zwracając z kolei uwagę na czcigodnego Hugha. - Nieuk i wisus szkaradny! Otośmy rzekli, iż uwzględniając owe prawa, do których pogwałcenia nawet w tak nikczemnej osobie zgoła nie byliśmy skłonni, raczyliśmy odpowiedzieć na twe nieokrzesane i niewczesne zapytanki. Wszakże sądzimy, iż wobec bezprawnego z waszej strony wściubstwa do przedmiotu naszych obrad obowiązkiem z naszej strony jest - skazanie was obu - ciebie i twego towarzysza - na karę przełknięcia jednego dla każdej gardzieli cebrzyka black-strap'u, który wychylicie za dobrobyt naszego królstwa - jednym tchem i na klęczkach, po czym niezwłocznie wolno wam będzie - jednemu i drugiemu - wyruszyć w dalszą drogę lub pozostać i korzystać z przywilejów naszego stołu, wedle osobistych a stosownych upodobań. - Uważałbym za bezwzględną niemożliwość - odparł Udziec, któremu postawa i godność króla Dżumca Pierwszego narzuciły widocznie uczucie niejakiego szacunku i który, powtarzamy, wsparł się na stole w chwili, gdy ów przemawiał - uważałbym, nie urażając Waszej Królewskiej Mości, za bezwzględną niemożliwość obładowanie mojej kajuty nawet ćwiercią onego likieru, o którym Wasza Królewska Mość wspomniała. Pomijając milczeniem wszelaki nabytek, którego na kształt balastu - przysporzyliśmy skoro świt naszym pokładom, i nie wymieniając przeróżnych ales'ów i likierów, w które - skoro zmierzch - zaopatrzyliśmy się w rozmaitych przystaniach, dźwigam na razie obfity ładunek humming-stuff'u, pobrany a n a d a j ą c y s i ę d o o p ł a t y w gospodzie "Pod Wesołym Wilkiem Morskim". Niechże Wasza Królewska Mość raczy być tyle łaskawą, aby uwzględnić ową okoliczność. Nie mogę bowiem i nie chcę pod żadnym pozorem przełknąć jednej nawet ponad miarę kropli, tym bardziej kropli onych nikczemnych mętów dna okrętowego, którym godnie mogę przyrównać black-strap. - Zamknij no gębę! - przerwał Tarpaulin, tyleż zdumiony dłużyzną tyrady, ileż rodzajem odmowy swego przyjaciela. - Zamknij no gębę, marynarzu wód przaśnych! Prędkoż zakneblujesz swą spluwaczkę, jak ci rzekę, Udźcze? Moja barka jeszcze jest lekka, chociaż co do ciebie - wyznaję, iż mi się wydajesz zbyt nieco od wierzchołka przeciążony. Wracając zaś do ładunku - nuże! Za czym pozbawiać się jednego ździebła, znalazłbym dlań raczej miejsce na swym pokładzie, ale... - Tego rodzaju układ - przerwał przewodniczący - zgoła przeczy literze wyroku lub też potępienia, które w swej istocie jest po medyjsku bezpowrotne, niezmienne i nieodwołalne. Albo warunki, przez nas podane, będą spełnione dosłownie i bez chwili zwłoki, albo - w przeciwnym razie rozkażemy związać was społem za szyję i za pięty i utopić jako rozkoszan w tej tam beczce piwa październikowego! - Oto - wyrok nad wyroki! - Co za wyrok! -"Słuszny, sprawiedliwy wyrok!" - "Dekret iście chwalebny!" - "Wielce godne, wielce bezzarzutne i wielce świątobliwe pokaranie!" - wrzasnęli wszyscy razem członkowie rodziny Dżumców. Król uświetnił swe czoło niezliczonymi fałdami. Karzełkowaty a leciwy podagryk odął się jak miech. Dama w samodziałowym całunie - rozwahała swój nosek w prawo i w lewo. Jegomość w majtkach wprawił swe uszy w podrygi. Jejmość w kirze rozwarła pysk jak ryba w chwili śnięcia, zaś osobnik w trumnie mahoniowej jeszcze bardziej zesztywniał i wywrócił oczy ku pułapom. - Hu, hu! - ryczał Tarpaulin, zanosząc się od śmiechu bez względu na ogólne zamieszanie. - Hu, hu, hu! - Hu, hu, hu! - Toć rzekłem przed chwilą, gdy właśnie król Jegomość Dżumiec wściubił swoje trzy grosze, iż różnica dwóch lub trzech cebrzyków poniżej lub powyżej miary jest drobiażdżkiem dla takiej jak ja, przedniej i rzetelnej barki, ile nie jest zbyt przeładowana - lecz, gdy chodzi o wychylenie kieliszka za zdrowie (odpuść mi Boże!) Diabła i o trwanie na klęczkach wobec pokalanego a obecnego tutaj Majestatu, o którym wiem tak samo dobrze, jak o własnej przynależności do cechu rybackiego, iż nie jestniczym innym, jeno błaznem Tomkiem Hurlygurly, o! w takim razie - inna to zgoła sprawa, która przechodzi moje siły i moje zrozumienie. Nie dane mu było spokojnie dokończyć przemowy. Na dźwięk imienia Tomka Hurlygurly wszyscy biesiadnicy porwali się z miejsc. - Zdrada! - zawył Najjaśniejszy król Dżumiec Pierwszy. - Zdrada! - zawołał drobnoustrojowy podagryk. - Zdrada! - jęknęła Arcyksiężna A-Morowa. - Zdrada! - wycedził jegomość z przewiązanymi żuchwami. - Zdrada! - mruknął osobnik w trumnie. - Zdrada, zdrada! - wrzasnęła Jej Królewska Mość - niewiasta z paszczą - i, ułapiwszy za tylną portek okolicę nieszczęsnego Tarpaulina, który się właśnie zakrzątnął wedle napełnienia likierem czerepu ku własnej potrzebie, sprężyście uniosła go do góry i z pominięciem wszelkich względów wrzuciła do pakownej, otwartej beczki, pełnej po brzegi ulubionego przezeń ale'u. Szamocząc się przez kilka chwil, jak jabłko w wazie toddy, Tarpaulin koniec końcem dokonał całkowitego zniknięcia w rozkłębach piany, którą szereg jego wysiłków utworzył, ma się rozumieć, w płynie, już z przyrodzenia łatwo pienistym. Wszakże marynarz-olbrzym nie pogodził się z widokiem porażki swego druha. Cisnąwszy króla Dżumca na złamanie karku do rozwartych drzwi piwnicznych, waleczny Udziec zatrzasnął gwałtownie drzwi nad nim, klnąc na przydatek, i rzucił się w sam środek sali. Tam - zrywając szkielet zawieszony ponad stołem, pociągnął go ku sobie z taką siłą i z tak dobrym skutkiem, że zdołał w tej samej chwili, gdy zgasły na sali ostatnie promienie światła, zmiażdżyć łeb kusemu podagrykowi. Poskoczywszy ku nieszczęsnej beczce, pełnej październikowego ale'u i Tarpaulina, wywrócił ją w okamgnieniu tak, iż się potoczyła. Zionął stąd potop likieru tak wściekły - tak rozhukany, tak wszechogarniający, że zalał salę od ściany do ściany, wywrócił stół wraz z całą zawartością, kobyłki spod trumien zwalił - jedną na drugą - wazę ponczu pogrążył w kominku, a damy - w spazmach. Stosy sprzętów pogrzebowych poszły w rozsypkę. Kielichy, dzbany i butle w plecionkach z sitowia pogmatwały się w straszliwym bezładzie, zaś flasze, łaziną opatulone, zderzyły się z łagwiami, opancerzonymi szpagatem. Człeczyna z c i ą g o t ą z miejsca w falach utonął - drobny jegomość paralityk - wygodnie płynął w swej trumnicy, a zwycięski Udziec, wpół porwawszy otyłą jejmość w kirze, wyskoczył wraz z nią na ulicę i posterował wprost w kierunku "Free-and-Easy", pilnie przestrzegając prądów wiatru i holując straszliwego Tarpaulina, który, trzykroć lub czterykroć kichnąwszy, sapał i dyszał tuż za nim w towarzystwie Arcyksiężnej A-Morowej. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *King Pest (oryginał w języku angielskim) *Le Roi Peste (w języku francuskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim